


Things We Never Knew

by ImJustYourSacrifice



Series: I'll Love You No Matter What [2]
Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: A little angst?, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk if it would count as angst but dont worry, kind of, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustYourSacrifice/pseuds/ImJustYourSacrifice
Summary: One thing Laura never expected from Carmilla.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second headcanon/prompt I had sent to the amazing Vil, and I hope they enjoy!

You and Carm were out grocery shopping and were just planning to make it quick because Carmilla was being broody as ever. What you didn't plan was to encounter a little girl that was lost.

At first you wanted to deal with her because you know Carm is  _probably_ not good with kids, but Carm beat you to it. 

Carmilla kneels down to get to eye level with her, "Hey hey, don't cry okay? We'll find your parents." The girl nods silently and wipes the little tears forming in her eyes. 

"What's your name?"

The girl doesn't say anything in response.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me since I'm a stranger, but it would be nice to put a name to a cute face," Carmilla says softly.

You can see the comfort wash over the little girl and she smiles, a little blush forming.

"Carter."

~*~

You watch the scene unfold and you can't believe your eyes. Carmilla is being so sweet and caring to the girl and you can't help but tear up. You have got to ask her why she's so good with kids, and how she's not affected by it.

You're taken out by the thoughts when you hear Carmilla speaking again.

"-milla, and this is my girlfriend Laura," she says pointing to you. Carter looks over to you and gives you a little smile. You smile back.

"Why don't you get on my shoulders so you have a better view of seeing your parents? And while you're up there you can describe them for me."

"Okay! That sounds fun!" Carmilla bends down so she could climb on.

Once Carter is situated all three of you start looking.

~*~

All three of you find Carter's parents after 10 minutes of looking. Carter was so happy it brought smiles to all of you. The parents of Carter thank both of you and start to make their way to the exit, then both of you make your exits too. 

"Carm-," you're cut off by little arms hugging your legs. Both of you turn around to see Carter smiling at you both. You go to bend down and give her a real hug. Carmilla then hugs her next and you notice her giving her a little kiss on her forehead.

Carter and Carmilla separate and Carter then runs over to her parents. 

You feel a swelling in your heart and you know Carmilla feels it too.

~*~

"Carm can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead cupcake."

You move to face her, both of you sitting on the couch, "How are you so good with kids? Like when Carter came up to us I was expecting you to make me deal with her. No offense but you know, you're, you! The most broodiest person ever! Even though you don't admit it, you are pretty broo-," you're cut off by Carmilla's lips on yours. She breaks the kiss and rests her forehead on yours.

"You ramble to much"

"I'm sorry" 

Carmilla hums, "Don't apologize. I'll tell you okay?"

You nod and you lean back into the couch, and she moves to face you.

"I had a little sister. Not a vampire sister or anything like that, but a real sister. She was 9 years younger than me, and I cared for her as much as I can. She would go with me to anywhere no matter what, following me like a shadow. She even was like that when she was an infant. I got in trouble because I hadn't noticed her following me when she should've been in bed. God, I loved her so much. I remember all the fun times we had, especially when we played in the snow for the first time, and even when we both snuck into the kitchen to get a midnight snack,"

Carmilla looks down at her lap and her eyes start to water, "until my eighteenth birthday. She looked so scared, and I just wanted to hold her and comfort her and tell her it was gonna be okay. But I couldn't, I tried so-" You wrap your arms around her, and telling her it's okay.

"Shh Carm, it's okay. It's okay, you don't need to go on."

You hold Carm for a while until she stops crying. She looks up at you with melancholic eyes. You kiss her forehead, and go in for another hug.

"Hey Carm?"

She hums in response.

"What was your sister's name?"

"Carter."

~*~

_6 years later_

You jolt up from your bed, for no reason. Probably a bad dream? You sigh and you look around you. Your wife sleeping soundly.  _God Carm looks so beautiful._  

You then look over to the crib in the corner of the room in which your daughter is in. You smile to yourself and lay back down. 

_Goodnight Carter, goodnight Carmilla. I love you both so much._


End file.
